A love Worth Fighting for
by dracoqueen
Summary: Demi during rehab and afterwards. Demi has found a love that you could only dream about but does have its rocky points.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Worth Fighting for

Ch 1 - Secret

It was another day since Demi Lovato entered rehab. It was a month since she entered rehab

but she was determined to get well for not only herself but for her loved ones. There was another

real reason she sought to get better. Amoungst the chaos her life had become and the heart break,

she found love. Demi sure wasn't looking for another relationship. It was one of those things that

you couldn't help. She thought what she had with Joe Jonas was love but this new love of hers was

something else.

He was wise beyond his years and he never saw Demi as damaged, mental hollywood star. He said that

everyone makes mistakes but the lessons from those, make you stronger. He saw the good in her and

she was worth fighting for and their love was worth fighting for. He would stand by her for every

step, every insult or threat-they would deal with together. They were each other's missing piece;

they balanced each other out. They brought out the good in each other more than ever.

They inspired each other to do things for themselves. Demi needed to get better. She was tired of

the eating disorder, the self-hate, the drugs, peer pressure, stardom and her bi-polar disorder. Her

family came once a week to see her and remind her of their ever-loving and unwavering support of her

while in rehab. This only added to her resolve in becoming healthy again. She was learning to love herself,

respect herself, and live life in a healthier way.

Her secret romance was something that she hasn't shared with her family yet. This was something that she

wanted to keep to herself. It was something that they both agreed on; for the moment. He wanted to savor

what privacy they had before and a bit after she finished rehab. His latest letter to her had her smiling

all day.

_Strength and Worth_

_Strength and Worth is two letters that she brings to my mind._

_She is the first and last thing that pops into my head each day._

_Her love fills me with euphoria that has me begging for her to stay._

_Her spirit is wild, unpredictable and strong is heavy in my mind._

_Every day is an adventure and it is one we will fight together._

_She is no damsel in distress but a fierce goddess with humanity._

_She makes me live life in the fullest and makes me a better man._

_I bring her closer to earth and will always be her number one fan._

_Cunning and fierce like the wolf is what she possesses. Her_

_perseverance and protectiveness is what makes her stand apart._

_A charismatic and uniqueness is soothing and a delight._

_What we have, is something I would willingly fight._

_Words can hardly express the love I harbour for her._

_An eternity could not describe our love. I am not sure_

_if these words are enough._

_All that I am and will be is in her capable hands._

_My final words I will say again of my love._

_Strength and Worth._

"Demi, you look very god today, more than ever!" Avery McAdams, one of the top counsellors

at Timberline Knolls, smiled as Demi sat down in her office.

"I am Avery" Demi smiled. "I've been here for 2 months now and I am at the best I have

ever thought I would be. The help that I get from this facility is what my family and

my boyfriend has been telling me."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend?! Have I met him?" Avery asked with a smiled

"Of damn, I didn't mean for that to come out ! This is something that I wanted to keep

out from the public. My past relationships especially the one with Joe, made it harder

with the public being so hard on me. We are going to go public with our relationship

but maybe sometime after rehab. Focus on my health comes first." Demi blurted out

"I understand Demi, you were under more critisism than what most young ladies go thru.

I am glad that even though you are in this relationship, that you are putting yourself

first."

"Its something that we both felt strongly about. He, of course wants me to become better.

We both feel confident about our relationship. We believe that we can overcome any

possible hurdle together. Its an epic love that will definitely have its hurdles but I

don't know how much more I can explain!"

Aagin smiled and the two continues more with their session

It was kereoke night with the patients, their families and the staff at the Timberline Knolls

Treatment Center. The night was proving to be fun and therapeutic for all that attended. It was

Demi's turn at the stage and to end the night's festivities.

"This song is something that I hold very special to my heart and I think that it is something

that all of us feel in our lifetimes. I hope you all enjoy this song that I wrote" Demi waved as

her band began to play the music.

_**Skies are crying, I am watching**_

_**Catching teardrops in my hands**_

_**Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.**_

_**Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?**_

_**You can take everything I have **_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**As the smoke clears**_

_**I awaken and untangle you from me**_

_**Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed**_

_**All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet**_

_**You can take everything I have **_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here**_

_**Watch you disappear yeah**_

_**Go run run run yeah it's a long way down**_

_**But I'm closer to the clouds up here**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Ohh**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

When the last words were played, the crowd all clapped and cheered. Demi loved

this song because it showed her soul and all that she was going thru.

When the lights went out, Demi still laid awake in her thought of all that

she accomplished while at the treatment center and saw the more positive things she

had. It had been two weeks since she last felt any bad feelings about herself. 'I can't

wait-well I can wait till I get out of here and really start living my life. Especially

with my awesome boyfriend waiting for me!'

-END CHAPTER

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I am a big fan of Demi Lovato. That

girl has been thru much especially when the so-called fans tore at her when she was with Joe Jonas.

Having an eating disorder and the world judging you is no easy feat ! It shows strength and character

to come out of a really bad point in your life to emerge a better person. I only want the best for Demi

and wish her nothing but the best with no judgement on any of her true fans' minds. In this fic, I will

be pairing her with someone that I think could be good for her. Not saying that Wilmer isn't good for

her! Anyways I would love to read some reviews!

Dracoqueen


	2. Chapter 2

a love worth fighting for 2

CH 2

At 2:30pm, Demi appeared at the head office of the treatment centre. She had been called in

to the office of Mr. Siclair's office. She had an idea of what it could be but didnt want to

get her hopes up in case.

"Come in Miss Lovado," Mr. Sinlair smiled as he let Demi in. "Lets get to the point. I want to

let you know that we, your counsellors feel that you are now well enough to leave the treatment

centre. Now there will be a few ground rules in order to release you. One is to keep in touch

with us via one of our off-site counsellors once a week via phone or skype. Second,keep up with

meditation exercises, that will help with any unpleasant feelings you may face. Third, just

love yourself. You have so much support from your friends, family and your counsellors!"

"Thank you so much Mr. Sinclair," Demi squealed as she jumped out of her seat and gave Mr. Sinclair

a hug. "I promise to do all of those things. I don't want to let anyone down especially myself"

Mr. Sinclair smiled and dismissed her to call her family and the paperwork needed to check out.

All of the staff and Demi's friends were sad to see her go but happy that she was healthy enough to do so.

They were throwing her a goodbye party and Demi couldn't help but smile. She would miss the people at the

treatment centre but glad to get back to her normal life. Well-as normal of a life that is a celebrity,

that is.

Demi had been at the centre for 7 and a half months now. It seemed like a lifetime ago when her life

spun out of control and she ended up at the treatment centre. Her parents were to arrive at anytime now

to bring her home. Demi could hardly wait to sleep in her comfortable bed again. She was going to spend

a month at her parents home before going to live in her own home. She had decided that after spending a

month at her parents home, she was going to move to New York with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend and her were

going to come out as a couple to both their families and then the world. Both had fought to be togather

and they would not stand for anyone to come in their way. If their families and true fans loved them, they

would be supportive.

Demi slipped from the party to check for the third time that she had packed everything in the room she shared

with her room-mate and friend Izzy McIntyre. She hummed as the radio blared in the mid-sized room. Demi smiled

as one of her favourite Christine Aguilara songs came on. She danced and sand along to the beat as she waited for

her parents to come thru the door.

_**MMMhmmmm**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**OOoooo, Heyyy**_

_**Oooohooo**_

_**Every day is so wonderful**_

_**And suddenly, it's hard to breath**_

_**Now and then, I get insecure**_

_**From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**_

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring me down**_

_**I am beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring me down Ohh, nooo**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**Mmmm**_

_**Ohh**_

_**To all your friends, you're delirious**_

_**So consumed in all your doom, Ohh**_

_**Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness**_

_**The piece is gone left the puzzle undone**_

_**Is That the way it is?**_

_**You are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring you down**_

_**Oh no, 'cause you are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring you down, Oh no**_

_**So don't you bring me down today...**_

_**(No matter what we do)**_

_**No matter what we do**_

_**(No matter what we say)**_

_**No matter what we say**_

_**(We're the song inside the tune) Ohh yeahhh (full of beautiful mistakes)**_

_**(And everywhere we go)**_

_**And everywhere we go**_

_**(The sun will always shine)**_

_**Sun will always, always, shine**_

_**'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no**_

_**We are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no**_

_**So don't you bring me down today**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**Yeahhh**_

_**Don't you bring me down, today...**_

_**Heyy, eee, heyy, ohh**_

_**Don't you bring me down... yeeeeaaaaaa... today...**_

Demi turned around and saw her parents smiling and ran into her mom's arms for a hug.

Demi's mom smiled and ushered Demi and her dad to the office to check Demi out before

they met with Demi's other family members at Demi's favourite restaurant Flavio.

"I would like to make a toast," Demi said as she stood up with her drink. "Mom and dad, I

would like to thank you for your endless love and support especially in my darkest days.

I would like to also thank the rest of my loved ones and friends for their support and

laughter that I needed especially in the first few weeks at the treatment centre. I wrote

a poem that comes deep from my heart:

_Be thankful that you don't already have everything you desire._

_If you did, what would there be to look forward to?_

_Be thankful when you don't know something,_

_for it gives you the opportunity to learn._

_Be thankful for the difficult times._

_During those times you grow._

_Be thankful for your limitations,_

_because they give you opportunities for improvement._

_Be thankful for each new challenge,_

_because it will build your strength and character._

_Be thankful for your mistakes._

_They will teach you valuable lessons._

_Be thankful when you're tired and weary,_

_because it means you've made a difference._

_It's easy to be thankful for the good things._

_A life of rich fulfillment comes to those who_

_are also thankful for the setbacks._

_Gratitude can turn a negative into a positive._

_Find a way to be thankful for your troubles,_

_and they can become your blessings."_

Each of Demi's family and friends also made some toasts in Demi's honor. It was late and everyone

was heading home at 10pm. Demi told her parents that she would meet up with them in a bit. She had

to make a side trip to visit someone for a couple of hours. Her parents nodded their support as they

trusted Demi and handed her back her keys to her bsw convertible and their spare house keys.

Demi kissed her parents and went to her car. She quickly gave her boyfriend a call before heading to

their secret rented condo. She checked her rearview mirror before driving off to the condo to be

reunited with the love of her life.

-end chapter.

authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to think of how to write this before

the words came to me an hour ago. I would love to see who you have all guessed is Demi Lovado's secret lover.

I also wanted to let you know that Demi didn't drink any alcohol at the restaurant, she only drank a glass

of Pepsi. I want to show Demi lovado's new strength and resolve to be the best person she can be. The poem

is from an unknown author that I found on the internet when searching for a poem that I feel is what Demi

was feeling after she left the treatment centre. I hope to see what you guys think and hit the review button !


	3. Chapter 3

A LOVE WORTH FIGHTING FOR CHAPTER 3

CH 3 LOVE REVEALED

Demi pulled into the garage of her shared condo with her secret boyfriend.

She took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed her purse and duffle bag as

she entered the elevator that took her to the 5th inserted her

key into the lock, only for her boyfriend to open the door,kiss her and pull

her into their condo.

Nick Jonas smiled happily at his girlfriend as Demi put her duffle bag onto the

floor.

"I'm so happy you're here Demi," Nick smiled as he took Demi into his arms for

another kiss. "Life is not as fulfilling unless you are here with me!"

"You put more meaning in my life as well Nick! I'm a little nervous about coming

out as a couple but what we have will give each other strength and unlimited love

for each other."Demi smiled

Nick pulled Demi into their kitchen with the gorgeous island and seating at the end.

"Now I have taken some classes and even private lessons from some famous chefs and

have made us some dessert in case you still were a bit hungry. I wanted to make this

night really special..." Nick smiled nervously as Demi took a seat.

"I did leave a bit of room in case you had something like this in mind." Demi said

"I have a few options. One is a cream puff with some chocolate sauce on the side. The

second being apple crumble or if you are feeling adventerous... rich belgian chocolate

brownies with a scoop of bryers vanilla ice cream."

"Nick you are so good to me," Demi said as her eyes skimmed over the dessert selections.

"Apple crumble looks good!"

It was after dessert that Nick took Demi into the living room, put on some soft romantic

songs with a touch of Ella Fitzgerald, Mariah Carrey, Madonna and Ricky Martin to dance to.

A Ricky Martin song came on and Nick sang along to it to Demi as they danced.

_Here I am _

_On broken wings_

_Quiet thoughts_

_Unspoken dreams_

_Here I am _

_Alone again_

_I need her now_

_To hold my hand_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_She's the air I breath, yeah_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_It's the way she makes me feel_

_It's the only thing that's real_

_It's the way she understands_

_She's my lover, she's my friend_

_When I look into her eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_Like the man I want to be_

_She's all I'll ever need_

_So much time_

_So much pain (but)_

_There's one thing_

_That still remains (it's the)_

_The way she cared_

_The love we shared_

_And through it all_

_She's always been there_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_In a world so cold, so empty_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_It's the way she makes me feel_

_It's the only thing that's real_

_It's the way she understands_

_She's my lover, she's my friend_

_And when I look into her eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_Like the man I want to be_

_She's all I'll ever need_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_I love to make her see_

_She's all, she's all I ever had_

_It's the way she makes me feel_

_It's the only thing that's real_

_It's the way she understands_

_She's my lover, she's my friend_

_And when I look into her eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_Like the man I want to be_

_She's all I'll ever need_

_It's the way she makes me feel_

_It's the only thing that's real_

_It's the way she understands_

_She's my lover, she's my friend_

_And when I look into her eyes_

_It's the way I feel inside_

_Like the man I want to be_

_She's all I'll ever need_

_Here I am_

Demi couldn't hold it any more and she raised her head up for a kiss.

It was like a burst of water erupted and the two kissed passionately as

their hands wandered about the other's body. It wasn't frantic but rather

something else. They had all the time in the world.

Nick pulled Demi into their room without breaking the kiss. Using his foot

he shut the bedroom door and lay Demi down onto their kingsized bed.

Demi started sucking and nippng at Nick's neck as she unbuttoned Nick's

Ed Hardy shirt. She pulled his tank top of before Nick rolled them over.

He grabbed Demi's legs, massaging them before sliding his hands upward.

He pulled up Demi's dress and thankfully it didn't have a zipper. He

pulled it over Demi's head and kissed Demi again passionately.

Demi moaned into the kiss and then started on Nick's pants. Its been

months since they were last together and they both needed to feel that

special closeness that lovers feel. As she did so, Nick started unhooking

her bra and lifted his hips to take off his jeans.

When there was no more clothes separating them, Nick entered Demi and

they started a dance that was as old as time. Slowly Nick pulled in and

out of Demi in a slow and unhurried pace. Demi raised her hips in tune with

Nick's thrusts.

It seemed as time slowed down as they made love. Tears entering both their eyes

at the beauty that was occurring. Finally things began to pick up pace after what

seemed like hours.

"Nick, Nick" Demi moaned into his shoulder as they neared their finish.

"Demi!" Nick half yelled as he spilled into Demi.

Demi couldn't speak as she reached he peak after Nick. Nick thrust a few more times

before rolling off Demi. He immediately pulled Demi into his arms and kissed her

sweetly.

Demi sighed happily as the kiss ended. They talked for about 15 minutes before they

both fell asleep. They had all day tomorrow before Demi went to stay for a bit at her

parents home. After that they would come out to both their families and then to the world.

END CHAPTER

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did. I wonder how many of you got

the pairing right. I wanted to keep it strictly Demi before putting Nick's name into the character

pairing. I would love to see some reviews. I know that Camp Rock isn't as popular anymore like it

once was but I still see some great stories emerge. I do have to say in some stories Demi or Mitchie,

seems to be extremely emotional and dramatic. I like to think of Demi as more mature and Mitchie to

be more adaptable but still able to break down like any one else would. I see Demi as a strong young woman

that has been thru some emotional and trying times and emerge from it as a stronger person. Some reviews

would be much appreciated !


	4. Chapter 4

A Love Worth Fighting For Ch 4

Demi woke up to the sun shining on her face the next morning. She looked at the sleeping man beside her and smiled as she cuddled closer to him.

'Nick looks more handsome than ever when he's sleeping-if that is even possible?' Demi giggled quietly. 'I can't wait to do this more often especially when we come out as a couple to the world!'  
>One thing that you learn early on as a star, is that you don't always get to spend as much time as you want with your loved ones. Even more so with singers, 5-6 days non-stop performances a week for the most part. Getting a 2 day break would be lucky. 12 day non-stop performances, interviews ,and photo shoots and a 2 day break was a norm for successful singers like Nick and Demi. Texting one another was real easy for the couple, 3 times a week skype sessions and those rare days off would be cherished by both-again once the couple's relationship was revealed.<p>

Nick slowly stirred beside Demi, shaking her from her thoughts. Nick opened his eyes and smiled at Demi as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Nick,-" Demi groaned "I have morning breath and I'd rather not put you off from kissing me in the morning!"

"Impossible," Nick again smiled "There will be nothing that will EVER put me off from kissing you!  
>And you don't have morning breath, I can detect a hint of the minty fresh toothpaste!"<p>

"Well we better get up mister, a stars work is almost never done!" Demi remarked as she pulled from her protesting boyfriend's arms who pouted for a moment before following Demi to the bathroom to have a quick shower before breakfast.

"Did you have a good night honey," Mrs. Lovato smiled when Demi pulled up in her vehicle and entered her parent's house a bit after 10 am.

"Thought I would relax for a bit before you come with me for that in-studio radio interview in a couple hours"

"Well Demi, what would you like to do to relax?" Mrs. Lovato asked

"Bake some delicious chocolate chip cookies and face masks sounds like heaven" Demi said as she pulled her mom in for a hug.

This was something that Demi strived for after she left the treatment centre. Keep herself positive, healthy eating and spending time with loved ones to keep her from entering that dark place ever again.

"Well let's get started then!" Mrs. Lovato said as she began to collect the items needed for the cookie baking.

"Welcome back to Jack 93.1 FM and we are back with one of the music industry's best female singers Demi Lovato. Thanks for coming Demi and you mom Mrs. Lovato" the radio host Chris 'Mr. I-Love-Rock' Smith said as the air went live "Thanks Chris, its great to be back home in L.A. and to the Jack radio station" Demi smiled.  
>"Now Demi, you've had quite the year haven't you? Busy schedules, photo shoots and your trip to treatment. Glad to see you look happier and looking great after such a rough time!"<br>"It has been a struggle but thanks to my counsellors, parents, friends, awesome managers and of course, my fans-I couldn't have done quite as well without all of those parties involved.  
>I gained new perspectives while in treatment, re-learning to love myself and eat better yet still have those cheat days where I can splurge a little such as my mom's baking. I want to reaffirm just how bad eating disorders are and sometimes the media can be really harsh especially when it comes to how much you weigh. I don't want my fans to think bad things like that to themselves.<br>Not everyone can have great metabolism and be a size 0. I don't want my fans to think of me as a bad role model-not that my fans have ever said that. There were times when I could go online and cried when I saw all of those supportive messages I would get such as telling me that they love me and only want me to feel and get better. I made some new friends at the treatment centre and will definitely keep in touch with them. It is something else when you meet someone that experienced something similar or had maybe an even tougher issue." Demi said as her mom reached for her hand to give it a comfortable squeeze.  
>"What are your thoughts Mrs. Lovato?"<br>"Its hard to see your child go thru something tough as an eating disorder and bi-polar disorder.  
>You feel helpless and have to stay strong for your child and yourself. I did do some research to see what Demi was going thru and have been to some sessions where I would meet other parents who may have been thru something similar. I will continue to try and be the best support Demi has but not to the point where I'd be a nagging mother. Demi has a good head on her shoulders but did falter in the past year due to insecurities amongst other things."<br>"So you have a world tour coming up Demi, how do you see things working out for you?"  
>"It will be crazy, I've done a lot of writing and recording new songs that will end up in my concerts. I will be baring more of what is in my soul and my experiences. It is a bit daunting butI do have a stronger support system and my fans to help me while on tour. I and my managers have made it clear to have some breathing room when on tour. My label does endorse that and their love and support means so much to me like my fans, managers and family do to me. There will be some cities that won't get the opportunity to see me perform in their cities but I will make sure that they will be included next time I go on tour. My label has been starting a new movement and mandate for those signed to the label. They want to make sure that their talent isn't washed up like others that almost never get a break. Hollywood Records want to promote environments that the talent flourishes. Hollywood records make a lot of money from those signed and don't want their talent to go thru the harsh conditions that many endure."<br>"That sounds like a great movement and hopefully other labels do the same thing! Its something that me and my other distinguished colleagues have long thought of towards the music industry.  
>Now, I know that you do have a busy schedule ahead of you today so I won't keep you around to long.<br>As always, its a great pleasure having you with us today. Do you have a song request to play before we let you go?"  
>Demi smiled at Chris before saying "I would love to hear Sheryl Crow's song 'Soak up the sun' which is something I think we should all strive for!"<p>

After a seemingly endless photo shot for her upcoming tour and sometime planning her world tour,  
>Demi finally got to end her day in the comfort of her parent's home. It was as good as being in Nick's arms when doing something like cuddling on their couch, watching a movie.<br>Demi melted in her bed when Nick's ring tone came on her phone.  
>"Hey Nick! How was you day love?"<br>"Productive but I counted the time before I could call you. I enjoyed your radio interview Demi,  
>it will help alot of people especially young girls!"<br>"Cheese ball," Demi teased "But I also thought the same when I could get those moments to think of you and how awesome you are to me!"  
>"I love you so much Demi" Nick cooed " I love you too Nick! So much its almost unreal" Demi smiled The two lovebirds continued to talk for 30 min before ending their call. Both looked forward to the day when they could freely love one another without any hate or disapproval that would come their way.<br>Both were resolved to make the relationship work due to their love for one another.

-End chapter Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter. I do apologize for misspelling especially Demi's last name. Thanks to the reviewer that posted the comment. I would encourage any of you if you felt that I did or wrote something that you might have not liked reading. Good and bad reviews are what makes a good writer!  
>Dracoqueen <p>


End file.
